Work on any building is inherently dangerous for any worker. For an electrician or plumber, there is a wide variety of tools and materials that the electrician or plumber must move to a work area before the electrician or plumber can start, do or complete the desired work. To simplify such movement, it is very desirable to have a carrying or holding device, or other apparatus capable of carrying such tools and materials to a desired work area.
Due to the wide variety of tools and materials required for an electrician or plumber to use, it is difficult to design an appropriate device to accomplish this goal. With the change in materials and design tools, a device, which works for one set of material or tools, may not work for other sets of tools and materials. Thus, it becomes quite difficult to design an appropriate cart for an electrician or a plumber to use. If the cart is large enough to carry a substantial number of tools and materials, it is too bulky to use around the construction site. If it is small enough to be easily moved around a construction site, the cart may not be able to handle all of the desired tools and materials for a particular project.
Adjustability is another desired feature for such a utility holding device. For example, if the height of the device can be easily changed, the device becomes more flexible and able to fit into more places. Absent this adjustability, the value of the utility holding device is greatly decreased.
It is also useful if the utility holding device can be used with a ladder. In this way, the worker can use a ladder while having material and tools conveniently available. Such convenience provides for both safety and efficiency for the worker, as well as the project itself.
Yet such a cart is a very desirable device. Not only is the work with such a utility holding device made more efficient, safety on the job and for the worker can be increased. This clearly means safety for both the workers and for the observers. Worker safety is improved by reducing material trips up and down the ladder, as well as for other reasons. Observer safety is obtained when less material leaves the work surface as well as for other reasons.
If this cart can cooperate with other implements at the construction site, even more advantages are obtained. For example, if this cart can be used with a ladder, whether the ladder includes a tray or not, great advantages are obtained. If the utility holding device can be used with a scaffold or a lift, further advantages are obtained.
Many times, an electrician or plumber is required to use a ladder. If the cart for transporting tools and materials cooperates with the ladder, great advantages are obtained. Not only does the worker become more efficient, safety is promoted. Therefore, a cart, especially a cart suitable for use by an electrician or a plumber, provides many desired results.
So improvements in ladder safety and worker safety can positively enhance working conditions for the workers, and others in and around the construction area. It is very desirable to create a device to accomplish these goals.